Am I Too Late?
by theladyhitomi
Summary: A man with black hair and crimson eyes watched his love fall onto the ground with a puddle of blood around her. Her hair was stained red from the blood of her friend, Yukari. They were attacked and Van couldn't help them. Hitomi is back in Gaea with a brand new power that could bring the destruction of Gaea and turn the spirit world upside down. Will she give into the power?
1. Chapter 1

Am I Too Late?  
Rating T  
 **Only disclaimer in the beginning:: I do not own Escaflowne. I do have control over my spells as well as different characters that I make up (Ethen and Garret-actually two of my cousin's names) so do not steal those!**

Chapter 1 A.I.T.L?

Hitomi and Yukari were walking towards the nature park close to their home in Tokyo. They just graduated from Tokyo University for Astrophysics and English education. Hitomi chose Astrophysics because of her time on Gaea and Yukari wanted to teach English to elementary students in her hometown. It was a quiet night after graduation. Their families couldn't make it but was there in spirit. They wanted to have lunch underneath the Sakura trees to cherish the peace and tranquility of Earth before they were submerged into real life.

"Hitomi! This is beautiful!"

Yukari spun in the Sakura petals that were released by the spent flowers. Her purple pleated skirt lifted into the air from her spinning. Her white button down shirt was also billowing in the wind. She had the picnic packed in a brown basket with two handles. The blanket was also inside. Yukari moved the basket a little bit out of her way. She reached over and rubbed her friend's hair to shake out the petals that was making her brown hair splotchy with pink clusters. Her friend laughed. Pollen was getting everywhere. Hitomi was wearing all black. She was wearing a pleated skirt with a chiffon shirt. The wind was going straight through her shirt. The only type of warmth was her backpack filled with all necessities she needed if she went back to Gaea. Hitomi packed 10 toothbrushes, four packs of toothpaste, an emergency blanket, five gallon bags of girl products, three bottles of Tylenol, a bottle of Midol, four pairs of clothes, twenty pairs of underwear, five bras, a green medieval dress she bought at a festival while in America, and a fifty piece First Aid Kit. She slightly shivered. She silently wished for the sun to come out from underneath the clouds but her backpack gave her some comfort.  
"Yes it is. I wish that we could have done this in college." Hitomi laughed. She shook out the rest of the petals.  
"I agree. Yukari, do you think I am weird?"  
"You are weird but it's in a good way."  
Both of the girls busted up laughing and then silence. Hitomi had an uncanny ability to sense when things were going to happen. Her intuition was very strong. Yukari picked up on the fact that Hitomi was strange when she got back from her 'vacation.' She was a completely different person. Her hair was longer and she grew two inches. Her tarot card reading days were over and she would no longer hear peoples' love lives. She devoted herself to studies of all things in this world, including the supernatural and witchcraft.

Her demeanor in life changed. She became a more mature woman. She must have fell in love while she was away. Yukari thought. They walked together in silence, their footsteps echoed in the silence of the trees.  
"Yukari, I don't know if I am going to be able to see you after this." The wind seemed to bring an eerie feeling over the two friends. The wind blew to a strong and steady gust. The blossoms seemed to dissipate over the two girls and avoid getting into their hair. The wind spun the flowers like a tornado and only the wind made a sound; a soft sob. The trees shivered and moaned with the blustery wind.  
"What do you mean? I will call you and text you. We have computers now and there's so many ways we can keep in contact." Yukari softly said. The wind was completely taking over her voice now.  
"Remember the story about the dragon and how I was gone for a long time?"  
"I remember that you were gone but I have never heard about a dragon. Dragons aren't real Tomi. It is all dungeon and dragons fantasy."  
"Hey! Dungeon and Dragons is a fantastic game! Everything that happened was all true. The dragon was real. You don't remember the blue light that took me up towards the sky? You don't remember a warrior saving us from a land dragon?"  
Yukari shook her head no.  
"It must have been a dream. It had to be. I fell in love with that man that took me to another world. He made me the happiest person and I was so fickle. I love him Yukari. I don't belong here on this world. Now I feel so upset and hurt that I wasn't able to tell him how I felt before I was brought back here. I don't want to be on Earth. I want to be where he is."  
"Where is he?"  
"He is on Gaea."  
"Ga-ea?"  
"Yes. He is the King of Fanelia."  
"Seriously? How did you get that one? Were you a mistress?" Yukari teased.  
Hitomi smacked Yukari's arm.  
"Hey!"  
She stuck out her tongue and Hitomi responded with her own weird face. They continued to walk down the dirt path until they reached a clearing where the trees were surrounding them. It brought them enough shade to prevent them from overheating but enough light for warmth. Yukari took her pink cherry blossom blanket and spread it onto the ground. She used the wind that was gusting as an advantage. It shook in the wind. Yukari kneeled onto the blanket so that it wouldn't blow away. Hitomi sat down trying to control the blanket as well. Yukari put the basket on the side that the wind was blowing. She sat on the opposite side and the blanket was under control.  
"Now lets eat!"  
"I agree, I am starving Tomi."  
_

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Hitomi recognized that sinister voice. She knew it from somewhere, maybe her dreams. She shivered. Yukari looked over to Hitomi. She put her index finger up to her mouth to try to silence her friend.  
She looked over towards the path and all around trying to find the source of that voice. I know that voice. I believe it was from Gaea. My intuition is telling me to run away. Hitomi thought to herself. As if Yukari understood, she started to pack up.  
"What's your hurry sweetheart?" A different voice called out sweetly.  
"Don't you want to have some fun?" Another voice.  
"No thank you. We are leaving now." Yukari answered.  
"Oh we have them scared now. We don't want our sweet little canaries being scared of their masters, do we Ethen?"  
The man who had the sinister voice, laughed a hearty chuckle. It was cold as ice.  
"Oh no not at all Garret."  
Those names are not from this planet. Hitomi thought.  
Hitomi's fist clinched and she stood up.  
"Oh looky. We have our first victim." Garret teased.  
"You aren't from this world are you?" Hitomi yelled confidently.  
"Ooh aren't you smart. No wonder King Van fancies you, my dear." Ethen spat.  
"Your voice is poison. I don't want to hear it again." Hitomi spat back.  
"Oh really?" She was surrounded in a blink of an eye. They were all in cloaks and she could not decipher who was who. A sword lunged for her stomach. She was able to get out of the way doing a back hand spring. Her foot hit the cloaked figure in the face. "Ugh." He fell backwards. Another cloaked figure lunged towards her neck. Blocked. The figure tried again. It cut Hitomi's forehead. Blood started to run down into her eyes. She got herself ready to do a roundhouse kick. She spun her leg around and the figure blocked it. She tensed up her arm and leaned to punch the figure. Contact in nose and mouth. Blood was shot into the sky like Sakura blossoms in the wind.  
"HItomi!" Yukari cried. Hitomi shifted her attention towards her best friend. A cloaked figure had a knife pressed against her throat. "I am sorry Hitomi. I am going to die. Tell my parents how much I love them for me."  
"What do you want? Why are you attacking us? Why are you on Earth?"  
"We want revenge of what you did to my people. You are a selfish bitch who used her power for her own selfish desires. You have ruined 100,000 people's lives. You destroyed my life and countless others. You were walking over our bodies like trampled flowers in the wind."  
"I didn't mean to use it for my own selfish desires."  
"You have destroyed too many lives to go unpunished. You are going to die after this witch."  
"No please don't. Let her go. She is innocent."  
"Too late."  
Yukari's eyes opened wider and wider. Her throat was slashed in one sweep of the knife. Blood hit the cherry blossoms and all over Yukari's only friend. Hitomi's eyes started to produce tears. Blood covered Hitomi's body completely. "Yuk—ari. NO NO NO NO!" She screamed. She lunged towards the man with the voice of Ethen. She grabbed her friend's body from his grasp. She laid her friend onto the ground. Yukari was getting cold. "No. Yukari. No." Sobs wrecked through her body. "Don't leave me. Please come back." Hitomi shook her body and Yukari took her almost last breath leaving a wide eyed glare to haunt Hitomi for the rest of her life. She took her blood soaked fingers and pushed Yukari's eyelids down so her friend could rest in peace. She set her friend down onto the crimson ground. She moved her red hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Hitomi slowly stood up. Her delicate hands turned into fists. Her eyes turned from emerald green to black. She could feel her anger take over her body. All her grief from losing her family and her friend spilled over into her eyes.

"How dare you do this to me?"  
"This is what you get for being a witch. Witch's get hung and burned at the stake. Your eyes prove you are guilty witch." Garret's voice put emphasis on the 'guilty witch'.  
"You are next." Ethen hissed.  
"taluka vin natra requen trulka vera." Hitomi whispered. _Those who hurt me will never live again._ "igtra ghoun reqeih plauch bytru vaea" _You will be banished into the underworld and never come out again._  
"Those spells do not scare me." Garret sneered.  
"gho blu'k awclhe quentsa bluask plicf asuk" _Do not underestimate my spells. I will banish you.  
_ It was like time stopped everywhere except for Hitomi. A dark purple portal appeared near Garret, Ethen, other cloaked men, and the body of Yukari. A dark aura surrounded them and everything was normal again. Hitomi fell onto the ground exhausted. She felt someone touch her shoulder. She would have sworn it was her King. She slowly got up. She was covered with blood. She grabbed her backpack and walked away. Hitomi wasn't badly hurt but she was sore from her martial arts. She followed the dirt path up to her apartment. The streets were completely empty. She looked like she went to hell and back more than once.

Blood matted her hair and it started to turn from a bright red to a dark blood red. She stepped into the shower, the blood dyed her hair red. She couldn't wash it out no matter how much shampoo she used. The red still dripped on the shower floor and it continued as she stood there. "Oh Van. Why couldn't they have killed me?" She turned off the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. The 'dye' was still dripping out of her hair. She walked towards the glass sink. She noticed that her knife was on a blue hand towel instead of in it's sheathe. She took the knife that was laying in front of her and reflected it into the light. It beckoned to her. Hitomi pushed the blade towards her wrist and slowly cut it. She winced in pain. The blood moved steadily out of the cut. She dropped the knife onto the floor and stood there looking at herself in the mirror. This is the demon they turned you into Hitomi. You hurt people today and wasn't able to protect Yukari. I wish I never came back to the Mystic Moon. She felt dizzy and slowly slid onto the floor. A puddle of blood appeared around her knees. She was sitting in her own puddle of blood and she was okay with it. "Van..." She fainted face forward onto the ground.

A figure watched her from the door. A man with black hair and brown Crimson eyes watched his love fall onto the ground with a puddle of blood around her. His heart was beating loudly that he thought she was going to notice he was there. He ran over to his love and grabbed another towel near the sink and tried to stop the bleeding but he couldn't touch anything. He saw how much blood she was losing. Her body was covered with black and blue bruises and cuts.

Van woke up sweating. He had to see her and get her back to Gaea. He couldn't feel if she was alive or not. A feeling of not being able to breathe came over him. He was having a panic attack in his bed. He shook like he was having a seizure. Hitomi..I love you so much. Please don't die. I need you here on Gaea. A pillar of light appeared before him. It took him out of his panic attack and a woman with a white towel laying in a puddle of blood appeared before him. Her face was pale and she was barely breathing. Scars were up and down her arms. He could see her once athletic body is now thin and weak. Purple bags were under her eyes. "Hitomi?" He stumbled to his feet and landed next to her frail body. His hands were shaking. He reached out to her and she was real. She wasn't a dream. She was dying in front of him. "Merle!" Van yelled through the castle. He could hear Merle running on all fours down the hallway. "Lord Van-" "Hitomi is dying and she needs help. Please call Millerna." His voice pleaded. He was starting to cry. He hugged her in his body, she was very cold. Noticing his jumbled blanket on his bed, he laid it on the ground and then found another blanket on a chest in his room. He covered it over her.

 **What do you guys think about this? I know I shouldnt start a new fanfiction but I cant help it when it comes to me. This came to me in the shower. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _What am I supposed to do? Hitomi is dying and I don't know how to do anything. I need to put pressure onto her wrists, I don't know what to do. There's blood everywhere. I don't know if this is hers or someone else's. Sweet Hitomi, what the hell happened?  
_ "Van…" A hoarse whisper called out his name. He stroked her hair and looked at her green eyes. They were green as the grass and her eyes were blood shot. Hitomi's face was pasty white and her breathing was very hoarse. Her breath was coming in small gasps. Her lips lost all color. _I am on Gaea? What happened? Oh no, everyone is in danger._  
"Van…" Her voice became hoarser like someone took a cheese grater over her voice box.  
"Shhh, Hitomi. Baby. You are going to be okay. What happened? Talk slowly."  
"Yu—kari..." She paused and swallowed.  
"Yukari? What happened to her?"  
Hitomi's eyes turned black. Van moved backwards from Hitomi.  
"Hitomi, are you okay?" She cleared her throat, the magic was healing her voice box. Her voice was still hoarse. She started to speak.  
"Van. Yukari died because I failed to protect her. I couldn't save her. Here I will show you." She put her non wounded hand onto his forehead. Her eyes closed and began to channel her energy through her third eye. Van felt a very powerful feeling come over him and he fell out of consciousness.  
 _He saw the cherry blossoms and the picnic. "Well well well, what do we have here?"  
"What's your hurry sweetheart?" A different voice called out sweetly.  
"Don't you want to have some fun?" Another voice.  
"No thank you. We are leaving now." Yukari answered.  
"Oh we have them scared now. We don't want our sweet little canaries being scared of their masters, do we Ethen?"  
The man who had the sinister voice, laughed a hearty chuckle. It was cold as ice.  
"Oh no not at all Garret." Van swallowed nervously. He put his hand into a fist. How dare he do this to Hitomi. Hitomi's fist clinched and she stood up.  
"Oh looky. We have our first victim." Garret teased.  
"You aren't from this world are you?" Hitomi yelled confidently.  
"Ooh aren't you smart. No wonder King Van fancies you, my dear." Ethen spat.  
"Your voice is poison. I don't want to hear it again." Hitomi spat back.  
"Oh really?" She was surrounded in a blink of an eye. They were all in cloaks and she could not decipher who was who. A sword lunged for her stomach. She was able to get out of the way doing a back hand spring. Her foot hit the cloaked figure in the face. "Ugh." He fell backwards. Another cloaked figure lunged towards her neck. Blocked. The figure tried again. It cut Hitomi's forehead. Blood started to run down into her eyes. She got herself ready to do a roundhouse kick. She spun her leg around and the figure blocked it. She tensed up her arm and leaned to punch the figure. She made contact in the nose and mouth. Blood was shot into the sky like Sakura blossoms in the wind.  
"HItomi!" Yukari cried. Hitomi shifted her attention towards her best friend. A cloaked figure had a knife pressed against her throat. "I am sorry Hitomi. I am going to die. Tell my parents how much I love them for me."  
"What do you want? Why are you attacking us? Why are you on Earth?"  
"We want revenge of what you did to my people. You are a selfish bitch who used her power for her own selfish desires. You have ruined 100,000 people's lives. You destroyed my life and countless others. You were walking over our bodies like trampled flowers in the wind."  
"I didn't mean to use it for my own selfish desires."  
"You have destroyed too many lives to go unpunished. You are going to die after this witch."  
"No please don't. Let her go. She is innocent."  
"Too late."  
Yukari's eyes opened wider and wider. Her throat was slashed in one sweep of the knife. Blood hit the cherry blossoms and all over Yukari's only friend. Van saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Blood landed like a wave onto his love's body. "Yuk—ari. NO NO NO NO!" She screamed. He saw that Hitomi lunged towards the man grabbing her friend's body from his grasp. She laid her friend onto the ground. Yukari was getting cold. "No. Yukari. No." Hitomi's body was shaking with tears.. "Don't leave me. Please come back." Hitomi shook her body and Yukari took her almost last breath leaving her wide eyed glare to haunt Hitomi for the rest of her life. Hitomi took her blood soaked fingers and pushed Yukari's eyelids down so her friend could rest in peace. She set her friend down onto the crimson ground. She moved her red hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Her delicate hands turned into fists. Her eyes turned from emerald green to black. Her clothes were stained with blood and cracked when she stood up. Van looked at Hitomi's suffering. Van sensed that her power was increasing. He heard her say:  
"How dare you do this to me?"  
"This is what you get for being a witch. Witch's get hung and burned at the stake. Your eyes prove you are guilty witch." Garret's voice put emphasis on the 'guilty witch'.  
"You are next." Ethen hissed.  
"taluka vin natra requen trulka vera." Hitomi whispered. Those who hurt me will never live again. "igtra ghoun reqeih plauch bytru vaea" You will be banished into the underworld and never come out again.  
"Those spells do not scare me." Garret sneered.  
"gho blu'k awclhe quentsa bluask plicf asuk" Do not underestimate my spells. I will banish you.  
It was like time stopped everywhere except for Hitomi. A dark purple portal appeared near Garret, Ethen, other cloaked men and the body of Yukari. A dark aura surrounded them and everything was normal again. _

Van opened his eyes. Hitomi's hand was hanging weakly to the side. Her breathing got shallow again and hoarse. He cupped her face. She was getting colder. He moved his thumb up and down her cheek. She started to stir but she was still again. _Your friend died in front of you and your life was being threatened. I wasn't able to protect you my love. I wish I was there to protect you._

"Van-sama! Millerna was on her way over to Fanelia to visit us. She will be here in three hours."  
"I hope Hitomi will be able to hold on until then." He replied sadly.  
"All we have to do is stop the bleeding."  
"Van, did my bag come with me?" Hitomi whispered hoarsely.  
He looked around his room and found her backpack. He picked her up off of the ground with the blankets shifting with the movement. He set her onto his bed.  
"Can you find the blue bag inside of my backpack?"  
"Yes my love." He blushed.  
Hitomi closed her eyes to rest. Van went to the backpack and unzipped it. He found a blue kit on top of everything in there. _I actually found it._  
"Hitomi, I found it. Now what?"  
"Van-sama, your hands are shaking. Please let me do it." Merle whispered. "I watched Millerna patch up Allen."  
"Okay Merle." She took a ball of gauze out of the kit and wrapped it around Hitomi's frail wrist. She cut it with the scissors that was right next to it and grabbed an ace bandage. Merle wrapped an Ace bandage around the gauze and tied it.  
Van look astonished that Merle was able to do that while he was freaking out. There was so much blood everywhere. He felt sick but kept his calm.  
"Van, she should be okay. I am going to change her into some pajamas. Please leave the room."  
Van look defeated. He walked out of the room and closed the door. After the door was closed. He fell to the floor. He put his filthy hands over his face and tears started to fall from his eyes. _Hitomi, I failed you. You were supposed to be safe on the Mystic Moon but instead you had to fight using techniques that could have gotten you killed. My dear love, are you going to be okay?_  
Some time passed in the room and finally the door opened. "Hitomi, lay down. You can't get up or your wounds will open again. Please wait for Millerna to come and see you. She should be here soon."  
"I don't care. I must protect Yukari. NO YUKARI! You cant die. I am so sorry!"  
Van heard the commotion and returned from his thoughts. He heard flailing of arms hitting the bed.  
"Stop Hitomi, you are bleeding everywhere on Van-sama's bed! Please stop!" Merle flung herself on Hitomi's moving body.  
"Hitomi?" Van moved towards the bed and a very dark aura surrounded his love.  
"Merle, stop!" She got off of Hitomi.  
"Van, what are we going to do? She lost a lot of blood and it just won't stop."  
Hitomi finally stopped flailing her arms. Blood was splattered on the walls and onto the blanket. A steady flow of blood came out of the gauzed wrist making different puddles onto the sheets.  
"Van? Is everything-oh my Gods. What happened?" Millerna exclaimed.  
"She was in a fight with someone that attacked her. I believe they were from Gaea. They killed her friend in front of her. She came back to Gaea after she slit her wrist. She is in a lot of trouble. She has a lot of power inside of her. Those people called her a "witch." Do you have any idea what that is about?"  
"Van, I need you to hold her down. This will not be pleasant for her." Millerna opened her medical bag and took out a pair of scissors. She cut the bloodied bandage from her wrist. Blood continued to run out.  
"She needs stitches. She may not be able to use it properly." She stopped and looked at Van, his face was ashen. "There is a chance of that but there is a chance that she will heal completely. Nerve endings can be properly repaired if we hurry."  
"Do what you must to save her Millerna."  
"Yes my lord. Now let me begin."  
Millerna pieced together her two separate parts of skin with a needle and thick thread. Hitomi moved back and forth trying to rip her arm away from the pain. Blood poured out of the wound but eventually stopped with every wrap of the stitch. Slowly Millerna was able to put the two pieces together and she knotted the end.  
"Finally done."  
"Will she scar?"  
"Van, I don't know. I know that she lost a lot of blood and I am unsure what her blood type is."  
"O positive." Hitomi whispered. She closed her eyes.  
"Van, what blood type are you?"  
"I am O negative."  
Millerna smiled.  
"You two are meant for each other. Perfect match."  
"Millerna-sama, what about Van's Draconian blood? Wont that hurt Hitomi?" Merle asked sadly.  
"No it won't." A man with a black cloak entered the room. Van recognized the type of cloak from Hitomi's memory.  
Van pulled out his sword from his sheathe.  
"Who are you?" The King yelled.  
"Is that the way you treat me now Van?" A male voice filled the room.  
"Who is this man?" Merle whispered. _I know him from somewhere._  
Hitomi opened her eyes.  
"Van?"  
"Hitomi? Van turned around. "Please stay in bed. This man might hurt you."  
She sat up and started to reach for the floor with her blood soaked feet.  
"You cant get up!" Merle cried. She reached over and tried to help Hitomi back onto the bed. "You just had surgery!" Millerna answered strictly. "You can't fight in your condition." Hitomi stood by herself with both arms at her side. Her left hand still swollen from the surgery and her right arm was covered with blood. She clinched her right hand until her knuckles turned white.  
"I can still fight." Her eyes turned black.  
The man laughed at her.  
"Are you going to do to me what you did to Garett and Ethen?"  
"If it comes down to it, I WILL!" She raised her right arm up. She punched the air with it. A huge amount of energy was blasted towards the man in the cloak. He vanished.  
 _You will give into the power and bring the destruction of this world and next, witch._  
Hitomi collapsed onto the ground. Van rushed to her side and picked her back up to his bed. Blood was still everywhere but there was nothing he could do.  
"Van, what the hell was that?" Merle exclaimed.  
"I really don't know. I don't think that the blood is going to hurt Hitomi anymore." Van sighed.  
"I have a feeling you are right. Van, I will start the transfusion now. Please take a seat. It is important that you are sitting."  
Millerna opened her medical bag again and pulled out a plastic tube with two IVs on the end.  
"Here I am going to put this into your arm and then into Hitomi's. After that, the blood from you will go to her."  
She pat on the inside of his arm. A very large blood vessel started to appear.  
"Perfect!" His blue blood vessels retracted with every heartbeat of his. Millerna did the same to Hitomi but the blood vessels were smaller than Van's. Millerna stuck the smaller catheter into her vein and then put the IV in the puffy vein. Blood started to travel down the plastic tube into Hitomi. It started to quicken.  
"Van, your blood is strange."  
"It could be the Draconian heritage."  
"Why hasn't she started to wake up yet Millerna-sama?" Merle hesitantly asked.  
"It will take a little bit for it to work. We wont know until she gets her energy back up."  
"Van, I think that is all I want to take from you." She took out Van's IV and held a cloth to the inside of his arm. The white of the cloth almost matched the King's skin color at that moment. She pulled the IV out of Hitomi's arm and pressed a cloth onto the inside of the arm. Like Van, her skin was pale.  
"Van, I think you need to go rest now. Do you want me to set up a cot in here for you or will you sleep in that chair?"  
"Huh? Yes a cot will be fine. I just want to be near Hitomi. I am scared that her dreams will haunt her if I am not here. She needs to feel safe. I don't know what happened earlier but I want to protect her from those men in cloaks. They killed her friend."  
"Of course Lord Van." Millerna sighed. She put her medical supplies back into her bag and closed it. She pat herself down to get some dirt and grime off of her apron and started to walk towards the door.  
"Merle, let's get some rest too."  
"Yes milady."  
"Excuse me, Maya? King Van needs a cot brought to him so he can sleep next to Lady Hitomi. Please do this as soon as possible."  
Maya bowed.  
"Yes milady."  
Once the cot was made, Van grabbed his love's hand and laid next to her. His snores echoed throughout the room. Hitomi's eyes opened and her hand was in her love's hand. "He still loves me." Hitomi whispered. "I am not sure if I will be able to protect him." She closed her eyes and slept dreamless nights.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Van heard her scream. He turned over on the bed. His eyes opened like he was shocked with 100 volts of electricity. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He looked over to his love. She was sitting up in her bed. It seemed like she was having a vision. Her eyes were closed but it felt like the dream was real. He could see that she was rubbing her teeth together. He could hear the grinding like sandpaper on leather. Hitomi murmured something. He felt like all the air in room ran out of oxygen. Van took a breath and felt like there was nothing of substance there. Van wheezed. Hitomi clinched her fists until her knuckles were white. Van tried to pry her hands open. Her nails were drawing blood. Blood started to drip onto the sheet and on his hands. He stumbled over to the door. His hand turned the handle but lost grip. Van fell onto his knees. He tried again. He was able to turn the handle. Van felt like he hasn't taken a breath in 20 minutes. He was starting to lose consciousness. Finally, he opened the door. He took a breath, then another, and another. Van's heart was beating really fast.  
"Millerna! I need you in here now!" Van choked. "Get her in here now!" He yelled over to a servant down the hall.  
"Yes m'lord." She bowed and ran to Millerna's room on the other end of the castle.  
 _Rose what have you gotten yourself into? The Lord is very upset and angry this morning. The lady that he fancies was in his room. I wonder if she is going to be our new queen?_ Rose passed portraits with different sized men and women from the past. _I need to stop getting in his business. Finally made it. King Van is not happy at all._ Rose knocked on the door.  
"Yes, come in." Rose turned the wooden doorknob and opened the regal door. The servant bowed to the princess. Princess Millerna nodded her head. _  
_"Princess Millerna, King Van needs you to his room right away. He seemed to be very upset. It may be about the lady that came to us."  
"Thank you-what's your name?"  
"It is Rose, my lady."  
"Yes, thank you Rose. Please excuse me. I have to get my things together."  
"Yes ma'am."  
 _I hope the lady is okay. I need to go back to my quarters.  
_ After Rose left from her room Millerna grabbed all of her medical supplies and put them into her medical bag. She mostly grabbed bandages, needle and thread, an IV set, and other miscellaneous things. The bag was becoming worn from all the use. The Destiny War took the most toll on that bag as well as the Gaean people. She looked over towards the mirror. Her frazzled appearance made her instantly self-conscious. Millerna tried to fix her hair but it was no use. She heard a scream down the hall. _I must hurry. Van must be freaking out._ She closed the door behind her and ran down towards Van's room.  
"Merle?" Millerna stopped.  
"Millerna, what is going on? I heard a scream."  
"I think it's Hitomi."  
"We better hurry." They both continued to run down to the hallway. Millerna grabbed onto the wooden handle and opened the door.  
"Thank the Gods that you are here Millerna."  
Van's face was pale.  
"What happened? Why cant I breathe very well?"  
"I think its Hitomi."  
"Are you sure? What is going on?"  
"I think she is being attacked in her dream."  
"Oh Van-sama." Merle cried. She walked over to the bed. Hitomi's fists were still clinched. Blood kept on dripping out of her hands. Millerna pressed two fingers onto her right wrist and started to count to 60.  
"Van, her heart is beating really fast. Over 140 BPM." _  
_"HITOMI! WAKE UP!" Van shook Hitomi.  
"That's not going to help. We need to give her time to wake up."  
"How long will that take? She is going to lose a lot of blood if she continues like this."  
"Just give her time." Millerna sat down in a chair. Her dress was cinched from sitting on it not properly. The princess sighed. Van stood next to Hitomi trying to pry her hands open to prevent further damage. Merle sat next to the princess. She prayed that Hitomi will live through this.

 _Hitomi's Dream_  
~~Hitomi screamed. Her eyes shot open. She looked around the room, a figure in the black cloak was standing in front of the bed. She couldn't make out what's underneath the cloak. She heard this man's voice before…  
"Who are you?" Hitomi trembled.  
"You are a witch, you will die. We will get revenge." Hitomi's hands turned into fists. Her knuckles turned white.  
"Who? I will not allow this." She ordered. Hitomi's fists hit the side of her.~~

Van looked over to Millerna. "Why did she just do that?"  
"She's not waking Millerna. What happened?" Merle mewed.  
"Honestly, I am not sure what she is dreaming about but there's something that you need to know." Millerna put her hands in front of her in her lap.  
"What do mean? Is she going to be okay?" Merle cried.  
"Van and Merle, you need to understand something. She is not human. She never has been. She is a special being from the Mystic Moon. Actually, she may not be from the Mystic Moon at all but maybe from Atlantis."  
"Does that mean that she is a draconian?"  
"No Van, she could be a direct descent from a true Atlantian."  
"How do you know this Millerna?"  
"Dryden showed me a book while we were travelling together about this power that people all around Gaea has been searching for. The ability to banish people into the underworld, the ability to conjure enough energy to propel someone or something across the room, and able to use different kinds of arts and skills unknown to Gaeans. It is astonishing that it has taken this long for us to notice something like this. Zaibach wanted her power and we were lucky that it didn't manifest during the Destiny War. It might be beneficial for Dryden to be here. He will bring the book and you can read it and see the truth."  
"That doesn't answer Merle's question. Why isn't she waking up?"  
 _  
_  
 _~~Hitomi it is your fault that I am stuck here. Why didn't you save me? Why couldn't you save me? It is your fault that I am stuck with those two men who attacked us. It is your fault that I was laying dying and did nothing. ~~  
_ Hitomi's eyes started to tear. "Yukari." She whispered.  
"Hitomi? Wake up. Please!" Van cried. He wiped the tears from her face with his pointer finger. The tears left wet spots onto his finger. Van felt powerless. Van, Millerna, and Merle were starting to wheeze with every breath they took.  
"I hope she wakes up soon. I don't think I can take anymore." Millerna sobbed. "I can barely breathe. Dryden never told me anything about an Atlantian sucking the oxygen out of the air."  
"She will wake up soon. Right Van-sama?"

~~"You will bring darkness to this world. We are the Underworldians, the people who drift between the two worlds and you will be under our control to destroy Gaea and your precious Mystic Moon."  
"I will never do as you say!" She bellowed. Her eyes turned black and power coursed through her veins. The cloaked man disappeared. Hitomi's energy drained to nothing. She groaned. She released her hands. "Why is this happening to me?"~~  
 _"You will give in to this power and it will consume you. It will cause you pain and it will kill everyone you love."_ Images of Van's death appeared in her third eye. She gasped. " _Hitomi, you need to get under control or this will happen. Please bring peace back to Gaea. If you bring peace to this world, you will not be able to visit the Mystic Moon any longer because it is only opened at time of war. Be careful. I love you Hitomi.  
Who are you?  
It isn't important my dear.  
Goodbye._

 __"Van, I don't feel well."  
"Millerna." Van lunged forward to prevent the princess from hitting the floor. He was barely able to catch her. Van asked the servants to prepare her a room nearby so she can rest. He took her into his arms and picked her up.  
"I can breathe so much better out here."  
"Make sure that Millerna is going to be okay."  
"Yes Van-sama." The King put both ladies into the room two doors down. He put Millerna into the bed and Merle sat in a chair next to her. Van was the only one that came back. He sat down next to Hitomi. Slowly Hitomi's eyes opened. Her hands hurt and she felt very weak.  
"Van?" She whispered.  
Hitomi couldn't move her head to look around. Her heart beat very fast and she could feel adrenaline through her veins.  
"Van?" She tried again a little louder. Van could breathe normally again. He looked over to Hitomi. His crimson eyes met emerald green ones. She blinked first. Her eye lashes were long and sat like crowns on her eyelids.  
"Hitomi? Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I'm sorry." Her eyes closed again. The crowns overlapping on her eyelids. She opened her eyes again.  
"It is not your fault. What happened?"  
"I killed Yukari, Van."  
"No, it was those men."  
"I could have saved her but chose not to. It is my fault. I could have saved her. He didn't cut her artery, I could have saved her." She started to get hysterical.  
Van moved closer to her face. His breath tickled her face. She could smell flowers, grass, and fields coming off of him.  
"It is not your fault. Your dreams are haunting you because you are starting to awake your true powers." Hitomi blushed but then retracted it.  
"Van, you need to listen to me. I can't lose control or you, Gaea, and my home will be destroyed."  
"How do you control it?"  
"I don't know Van but the men who attacked us and on the Mystic Moon are called the Underworldians. They are truly evil and they are after me. They want me to bring destruction to Gaea and the Mystic Moon."  
"Why did they call you a witch?"  
"Van." She swallowed. "Because I kind of am. People accuse others that can do things normal people can, witches. I don't want to lose control. I don't think I can stand the feeling of losing you again." She took her right hand and touched his jaw. He grabbed her hand and put the palm on his cheek. Hitomi could feel the coarseness of his five day old shave. The bristles was uncomfortable on her freshly cut hand. She ignored the pain when she looked into his eyes again. Van forgot about her cut hand and quickly put her hand down onto the bed. His leg hit something on the ground. His eyes shifted from the green emeralds to the ground where Millerna's bag laid.  
"Here, let me take care of your hands." Van suggested.  
He bent down escaping from Hitomi's sight, opened the bag up and grabbed the bandages. Van stood up again. He unwrapped the bandage and wrapped it around her palm. Then in-between her long fingers until her hand was fully bandaged. Her fingernails were stained red from her nightmare. Van slowly kissed every single finger on her right hand and shifted to her left hand and did the same procedure with the bandage and kisses. He sat down next to her.  
"Thank you." Hitomi blushed.  
"You're welcome. Hitomi?"  
"Yes?"  
"There's something I'd like to tell you."  
"What is it?" She blushed.  
"Hitomi, I love you." _Finally I said it and it only took 7 years._  
"Van…I love you too." _Finally he said it. I love him so much._

Green hit crimson like two swords crossing in a battle. The looked at each other in determination and passion. He leaned over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. _Finally I kissed her. I want to make her my wife._ Van leaned back. Hitomi's eyes were closed again. The crowns moved with tears. "Why are you crying Hitomi?"  
"Van, don't you have wife?"  
"No. I didn't take one."  
"Oh." _He said he loves me but why didn't he take a wife?  
_ Hitomi slowly sat up with Van's help. _  
_"Can you tell me what happened since the Destiny War? You have changed so much. Why are these men after you?" Van changed the subject.  
Hitomi sighed. "I don't know why they are after me but I can tell you everything that has happened since the Destiny War."  
She started her story:  
After the pillar dropped me off at the beach, I decided to throw away my tarot cards. I didn't want to change any more fates or destinies. Honestly, I would have rather burned them but the water did the same. It destroyed it instantly. Anyway, I walked back home to my parent's home and all the lights were off but the door was unlocked. I felt extremely dizzy and I fell onto the ground.  
"Did anyone hurt you?" Van interrupted.  
"No Van. I woke up in my bed the next morning."  
My first day back to school scared me. I didn't know what to do or what kind of rumors were spread about me. I found out that I was gone for a whole year! I was 16 without even knowing it. I found out that my parents told everyone that I stayed with a family member in America for a whole year because they were remodeling the house and that I couldn't breathe in the fumes. When I walked through the school, I was stared at. I didn't think I looked any different from when I was in Gaea. My hair was longer and I was built better than I was in track.  
"Did they treat you any different?"  
"Yes they did."  
I walked to my first class. Yukari didn't even recognize me until the teacher called out my name. Yukari looked like she saw a ghost. Instantly people started to avoid me and I didn't understand why. Nothing exciting happened except that Yukari and I became friends again. I was a junior in high school (2 years after the Destiny War) and I got into this fight with this girl. She was bullying me really badly. She lied about me and started to call me horrible names. She said that I slept with a lot of people while I was gone and in high school your reputation is everything. She ruined every single chance I had making friends. I didn't have any boyfriends or anything the last 7 years. All I had was Yukari and my studies. Anyway, I got into this fight and she cut me with a knife.  
Hitomi slowly moved her neck upward. There was a four inch scar from her neck to her collar bone. Van slowly stroke it. Hitomi smiled.  
She cut me and blood was running down my neck. I clutched my hand to stop the bleeding. She took that opportunity to stab me in my heart. I felt like this power was going through me. Next thing I know is that she was screaming with a broken tibia, collar bone, wrist, and five broken ribs on one side. I knew what I did to her because someone recorded it. My eyes turned black and I punched her right arm. She could have been killed if I would have hit her straight into the chest. After that day, I was labeled as a witch because in the video I did something that normal people can't do. I started to train in different type of Martial arts and sword arts. It made me feel like I was on Gaea. I needed to protect myself since I didn't have anyone else. My parents heard about what happened and disowned me from the family. They still sent birthday cards and congratulation cards but they would not see me. I graduated high school as the Valedictorian and I was hated by all. They threw things at me while I was giving my speech and booed me off stage calling me a witch and other nasty things.  
"That's horrible! I wish I was there to protect you."  
"Van, it is life."  
I went to college studying Astrophysics and a minor in Astronomy and History. I graduated before I came here. I was supposed to start a job at JAXA but Gaea called me back once again. I was attacked in the park and watched my best friend die and did nothing.  
Van wiped her tears from her eyes.  
Now I have these people called Underworldian's coming after me and I have to protect Gaea or both the Mystic Moon and Gaea will be destroyed. I am supposed to bring peace to this world again so the portal with the Mystic Moon will cease to exist again. I feel like this deals with Atlantis again.  
"Underworldians? Millerna was telling me a story about them. It is in a book that Dryden has."  
"Van, thank you for everything." Hitomi closed her eyes and sighed.  
 _She fell asleep. I am glad she is going to be okay…_

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Update!

Hello!  
I am working on new chapters for both of my stories. Hopefully I will get them out soon! Keep reading and send me suggestions on how to make this story better okay?

Thank you,

theladyhitomi


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Escaflowne or the Characters except the ones I make up as well as the Prophecy of Gaea or whatever I ended up naming it. The story is of my own fruition.

"All you have to do is ask and I will give you the book." Dryden cooed at Millerna.  
"Oh you lecherous excuse of a man! Just because we are in a library doesn't mean you have to be rude like you usually are. Give me the book." Millerna ripped the book out of his hands but he kept his grip.  
"Oh no my lady, you have to say the magic words."  
 _I feel like a child.  
_ She sighed and in an innocent voice. "Dryden, can I please have the book?"  
"Thank you." He placed the thin book into her hands. He looked into Millerna's eyes. The candles were illuminating her gray eyes like starlight. _She looks beautiful._ Her vision moved towards the book that laid in her hands. The cover looked like it was submerged in black ink for years. Dryden cleared his throat. "When this book was written, they didn't have any parchment like we do now. The author smashed dandelions and daisies into a paste. Then added wood pulp from the trees in the area to make it thicker and more malleable. They laid it out on a flat surface where they flattened it with rocks and other heavy objects. Eventually, the mixture dries up and creates a type of parchment. Notice that it is light yellow and has a musky scent? Yes. Isnt it fantastic?" He chuckled. Millerna observed the paper closely. "Millerna, the book you have in your hands is older than Asturia and possibly older than Fanelia. Long ago they marked the pages with ink to tell the readers that this is a very important book."  
"Dryden, why is this story looking familiar?"  
"It is because Hitomi is the one in legend. This story foretells what is coming but none of us knew the truth. Yes she was the Wing Goddess in the Battle of Destiny but now she could be the protector of Gaea as said in this story."  
"Did the book foretell Van's love of Hitomi?" Millerna smiled. _Might as well. It seems like Hitomi never had a chance at a normal life._  
"Honestly, I don't know. I just read the gist of it and then put it aside."  
"I guess we will have to find out for ourselves."  
"Important enough to make it into a bedtime story?"  
"No, the book you have in your hands is the true prophecy."  
"The bedtime story that many of us had the pleasure of hearing was a story to scare us to not submerge ourselves in magic. They used the characters from the original to bring fear into our hearts."  
"I see. So they painted Hitomi as a scary witch that hurts people instead of protecting them? All because she has magical abilities?"  
"Like I said it could be someone else."  
"Impossible, Hitomi was able to drain the oxygen out of the air while she was sleeping. She also can throw someone across a room without touching them."  
"Oh, I see-how-you-know it is-her." Dryden laughed.  
"It is not funny, it was very scary. How would you have felt if you couldn't breathe and saw a cloaked man get hurled across a room without her getting up?"  
"I would have been very amused."  
"Knowing you, you would have her examined and locked away for profit."  
"Oh Millerna, I am a merchant but I am not a dishonest one. You should know that."  
"Oh really, tell that to the poor mermaid that you were swooning over while we were betrothed." Millerna snapped.  
"Are you two fighting again?" A voice echoed through the library.  
"Van! I didn't know you were there." Millerna nervously smiled. Van looked exhausted. Purple bags were under his eyes. His face was pale and looked like there was some type of blood resting on his cheek. His crimson eyes were filled with passion with a splint of hatred in them.  
"How is Hitomi?" Dryden sheepishly asked.  
"She is sleeping right now."  
"I have the book I mentioned to you earlier. Dryden brought it to us so we can help Hitomi."  
"Millerna are you going to start reading? I don't want to bother your research."  
"Yes I am about to start. I will come to you after I am done. Have Merle watch over Hitomi and get some sleep. Dryden go get some sleep. I'll be fine."  
Van and Dryden left the room. Millerna sat down on a chair close to the window. A table sat next to the chair where two candles were burning. It gave a soothing light to the room.  
Millerna turned the book over and noticed the notches in the cover. It reminded her of an oak tree without the bark.  
 _Wanderings of a Celestial Object, Gaea_

The lettering reminded her of Gothic lettering that was popular in Gaean history books. Millerna flipped over the book to the front cover once again. The title was laid out with gold Gothic lettering but there was a picture of a red haired woman battling men in dark cloaks.  
Millerna opened the book to the first page. The yellow pages were splotched with ink.  
 _Wanderings of a Celestial Object, Gaea_  
Written by: Valaeria (Val-a-eer-ea) Fraewn (Fray-en)  
She turned to the first page.  
 _This story is a historical document written from a prophecy uttered from Gaea's past and it is a warning to whoever reads this. Gaea is not safe and the future is unpredictable.  
_  
 _The lady with red hair will descend,  
she will cast evil out with her dark eyes  
Beware or they will bewitch you  
and her mouth for it conjures you  
to the world between worlds,  
The words will be spoken,  
it will bring cloaked men to the  
blue crystal in the sky.  
Defenseless this lady be?  
No she banishes them,  
they seek revenge,  
unless a dragon to her aid  
protects her from evil,  
that stems from herself and the world between worlds,  
The cloaked men nor from the blue crystal,  
not where green lands and sea faring cities lay.  
The world between worlds is an abyss,  
where darkness beckons,  
consumes, and rules them  
They are the darkness,  
who haunts your step and your dreams,  
beware the nights where no shadows lie,_  
 _the dragon fails to protect her  
Hark, the lady will succumb to the darkness,  
she will bring darkness to this world,  
all whom love her will die,  
Oh, the dragon will come too late,  
for she will die a painful death,  
the abyss will take her,  
bringing the unborn child with her,  
No light, only darkness remains  
Gaea is destroyed.  
_

"Oh my gods. This is a horrible prophecy if it comes true. He has to protect her. She can't leave Van here alone. Why is she cursed to die? This is going to kill Van." Millerna whispered. "I thought the danger would be over and they will finally be happy."  
"Such is the cruel fate of this world Millerna." She jumped.  
"Oh Dryden, I didn't expect you to be up already."  
"Never mind that, so she's cursed to die?"  
"If Van doesn't save her, yes. She will die and so will everyone else in this world. It also speaks about an unborn child."  
"I understand. Will she bring a world into destruction?"

Hitomi opened her eyes. She didn't recognize where she was briefly. A headache consumed her thoughts. The loneliness start to consume her again. Her wounds were itching and needed to move. She pulled her white sheet off of her stomach and legs. Hitomi moved her legs to the side where they were hanging off the end. Slowly, Hitomi moved her weight to her right leg. She shifted down to the ground. Pain shot up her leg but she felt the ground. She couldn't believe how long it has been since she was able to feel the ground. The floor was wooden with long cracks and she could feel it on her foot. She looked down. It reminded her of different types of oak and acacia pressed together until they were flushed to one another. Slowly she put her other foot down as well. She moved her feet side to side. "It feels so great to be able to put my feet down again."  
"Hitomi, I didn't think you would up already."  
Tears overwhelmed her vision and fell to the ground like a brief rain shower in April. She pulled her hands up towards her face and wiped them slowly. Her soft skin rubbed underneath her eyes and she felt better. Hitomi took in a breath making all of her sadness go in her heart.  
"I just woke up." She looked up towards the door. It was her love standing there, overwhelming her with his Kingly presence.  
"Oh your majesty." She struggled to curtsy.  
"Hitomi, you don't need to do formalities with me. We are closer than that."  
"Oh, of course. I'm sorry."  
Hitomi's hand was grasped in the palm of his hand. _His hands overwhelm mine and they make me feel so protected._ "Hitomi, I need to be honest with you. I have been in love with you since you saved me from the dragon on the Mystic Moon. I thought you were in love with Allen so I let my feelings go but when you told me you loved me in Zaibach, I was elated. The point with my ramblings is would you want to stay here for awhile?"  
Hitomi stifled a grin. "Do I really have a choice Van? We have to save this world again." She started to laugh. Van joined in with her. He stopped and she quieted down. He continued. "I mean, as queen?"  
"Van, are you asking me…"  
"Yes Hitomi. Will you be Fanelia's queen?" _Hitomi. Hitomi. Hitomi. We are coming for you. Come out come out, wherever you are. We will find you. No use hiding from us._ Hitomi started to shake. "They are calling me…"  
Hitomi's eyes turned black. Van's eyes grew wider and his face was grim. "Van, you are in danger. You must leave."  
"I am not leaving without you." She grabbed both of his hands in hers.  
"You have no choice. Van, you must go to Asturia and take everyone you can with you. I cannot promise that Fanelia will be here once you are gone. The Underworldians are targeting you. They will kill you to force me to destroy Gaea and Earth."  
"Hitomi, you must stay with me. You have no choice. You are Fanelia's queen and the King MUST stay with his queen."  
"I haven't agreed yet!" Adrenaline went through her veins faster than an Olympian 500 meter runner.  
"No time Hitomi. We must get out of here."  
"Van-sama! We are under attack by men in cloaks! Millerna and Dryden are already in a leviship waiting for us. They suggested we go to Asturia. We must hurry."  
"Merle, go on ahead. Hitomi and I will protect Fanelia."  
"You better make it there okay." Merle pouted.  
"Merle, I promise Van and I will meet you there." Hitomi smiled.  
Merle bounded away on fours.  
Hitomi grabbed Van's hand and pulled him behind her. She started to run towards the courtyard. _This is where I feel the most power coming from._ Her feet were hitting the ground like a horse, strong and steady. She could feel her energy depleting but she continued. _I can feel her energy waning._ Van thought. "Hitomi, you need to stop. You are going to kill yourself before we are able to save Fanelia."  
"My soul is crushed, Van. It is because all of the pain and suffering I have been through. It has broken into tiny pieces. It will heal someday but it is going to be a long time. I must save Fanelia since I am going to be queen." Hitomi whispered.  
The courtyard was filled with cloaked men. They were waiting for Hitomi to arrive.

So, I know this chapter is a bit rushed. Please review and comment what you think.


End file.
